fairytailuniversefandomcom-20200213-history
Eliza Reagan
Eliza Reagan is a wealthy heiress and Celestial Spirit Mage of the Pink Lotus Guild. Appearance Eliza is described as a "cute" girl by those who meet her, someone who is very girly and feminine while also retaining an uncommon grace usually found in kings and queens. Her wealthy background has given her the opportunity of refinement and Eliza gladly accepted. Her posture is perfect, the way she walks and runs seemingly flawless, nothing about the girl seems real, in fact, her appearance is best compared to that of a porcelain doll, so prim and proper with only the best features genetics can offer. Her golden locks are usually done up in twin pigtails, though for more special occasions she's prone to wearing a braided crown as if she needs to be seen as some sort of princess. Her complexion is fair, with soft and smooth skin and no blemishes. Her eyes are a hazel color, with long lashes that frame them and allow fast paced blinks of innocence to easily charm victims of her adorableness and even though her facial features are still developing in her youth, one can easily see that she will blossom into a beautiful young woman. Eliza's outfits are often extravagant in terms of wealth but simple and easy to look at it. Having always been taught that the price is what matters the most, she has an assortment of outfits that bear close resemblance in color and while they aren't complicated, are made of only the best materials and appear to be very expensive. Her favorite and most worn consists of a sleeveless dress and a bloomer with a mantelet and skirt donned over it, along with gloves and plain leather shoes, all of which fits perfectly with the girls aesthetic. Personality Eliza is a girl whose personality is befitting of both her age and family wealth. Most describe her to be a "spoiled brat" and despite her opposition, they aren't wrong. Having received practically everything she's ever wanted, the young girl is prone to fits of rage and or temper tantrums when things don't go her way, these often include crying, kicking, biting, and if she feels passionate enough about the situation, magic. While Eliza mistakes this for determination it is simply a childish pattern in which her parents, nor anyone else, cared to try and break. The young celestial mage is always on the prowl for flaws in any given situation. Whether it be someones magic being weak, clothes being dirty, or normal water instead of sparkling, the heiress is one to speak up about these issues and force others to address them, no matter how small or minor the problem might be. She's a girl who demands perfection to the highest standards, and no matter how serious something might become, these will not falter. Even in a situation of life and death, Eliza would much rather suffer the consequences than lower said standards for anyone or anything. Eliza considers herself to be "above" most people thanks to her families notoriety and success. Often mocking those who are "below" her in society with cruel words, a vicious hair flip, or a painful scoff. Thanks to her childhood and the teaching of her parents, there are very few people in this world who Eliza sees as anywhere equal to her level. Even if they were to beat her in combat, she would refuse to accept such a fate, claiming she lost for "charity" or that her opponent "cheated" because how could anyone in the world be better than her! It's because of this along with her snarky and hurtful remarks that she's been deemed a "mean girl" by those she surrounds herself with. She is incredibly cold to her spirits, who she believes are nothing more than slaves contracted to do her bidding and therefore are treated very badly, worse than even the humans Eliza reluctantly socializes with. The celestial beings are often victims of Eliza's uncontrollable rage, forced to be her shields in combat and also suffer her wrath if and when they fail. Though her relationship with her spirits isn't the best, it apparently has yet to truly effect her ability as a mage considering that she is still considered to be a formidable opponent with three strong silver-keys by her side. History Eliza was born into a wealthy business family. Focused on the success of their enterprise instead of their legacy, her parents spent very little time with her. This caused the girl to turn to act out, rebelling against her family by stealing Celestial Gate Keys they planned to auction off. After this incident, Eliza was sent away to the Pink Lotus Guild, due to her fathers connections with the guild master Dorothy, and the mage establishment was to act as a boarding school for the young woman. Magic and Abilities Magic Celestial Spirit Magic (星霊魔法 Seirei Mahō): A Holder Magic that utilizes magical keys which allow Eliza to summon Celestial Spirits, beings based on the eighty eight sky constellation which reside in the Celestial Spirit World until called upon. The keys used are separated into two classes. Silver, which is the most common type of key and summons the weakest spirits, and Gold, which is the rarest type of key and summons one of the twelve zodiacs, the strongest spirits. Equipment Trivia *Eliza's appearance is that of Biscuit Krueger from Hunter X Hunter. *Eliza's personality is actually based on one of my friends. References A Fateful Encounter: Eliza is introduced as a member of Pink Lotus. A Fateful Encounter: Eliza is incredibly rude to the stranger she is forced to do a job with. A Fateful Encounter: Eliza refuses to move unless she is carried A Fateful Encounter: Eliza complains as Aaron carries her, even hitting him because he's too slow. A Fateful Encounter: Eliza shows she is a Celestial Spirit Mage. A Fateful Encounter: Eliza kicks Canes Venatici A Fateful Encounter: Eliza uses Vulpecula as a shield Bridge, Now and Then: Eliza believes that she is above walking and doing things herself. Category:Females Category:Female Characters Category:Celestial Spirit Mages Category:Pink Lotus Members